DOWN AND OUT
by wolfprincess14
Summary: KYLE HAS HIS APPENDIX REMOVED


my KYLE XY FANFIC

SUMMRY: KYLE IS SICK AND AMANDA TAKES CARE OF HIM.

I DO NOT OWN KYLE XY :(

PS. I AM USEING CHAMPAGE WISHS IDEA BUT MAKING IT DIFFRENT

**IMPORTANT: THE ONLY THING THAT WILL BE THE SAME BETWEEN CHAMPAGE WISHS STORY AND MY STORY IS THE PLOTE AND SHE GAVE ME PREMISSION **

TAKES PLACE AFTER THE KISS AT THE PARK IN 2ND SEASONE

CH. 1

KYLE`S POV

I WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND I FELT A STRANGE HEVY FEELING OVER MY BODY BUT WENT DOWN STAIRS ANYWAY.

NICOLE`S POV

WHEN I SAW KYLE HE WAS PALE SO I ASKED HIM

ARE YOU OK? YES IM FINE HIS VOICE WAS HUSKY AND I DID NOT LIKE THAT BUT LET IT GO.

YO KYLE HEADS UP! THE NEXT THING I KNEW I WAS HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A BALL WHAA? THEN I STARTED COUGHING I WAS DOWN ON MY KNEES KYLE! I HEARD JOSH SCREAM BUT BECUSE OF THE LACK OF OXYGEN MY VISION WAS SWAYING. CRAP! JOSH WATCH IT! BUT DIDNT CARE AND CAME RUNNING TO ME DAD KYLE HE NEEDS HELP WHAT OH MY GOD JOSH RUB HIS BACK AND KEEP HIM CALM AS ALL THIS WAS HAPPENIG AMANDA CAME OVER MRS TRAGER BUT SHE STOPED WHEN SHE SAW ME KYLE! AS I WAS CALMING DOWN I WAS IN HER LAP AND FELL ALSEEP.

meanwhile

JOSH FREAKING JOSH CALM DOWN OK... OK.. OK. (BREATH OUT) GOOD CAN YOU CARRY HIM TO HIS ROOM MR. TRAGER HE CAN STAY WITH ME ALRIGHT BUT YOUR MOM I HEARD KYLE RASP IN A DAZE I DON`T CARE WHAT SHE SAYS YOUR STAYING WITH ME THANK YOU THEN HE FELL ALSEEP AGAIN, NO AMANDA I REFUSE TO BAD I WALKED TO MY ROOM WITH KYLE ON MY BACK AND LOCKED THE DOOR.

KYLE ARE YOU OK THEN HE SAT UP COUGHING WATER I HEARD HIM SAY I GRABED A BOTTLE FROM THE MINI FRIDGE AND GAVE TO HIM AFTER AWHILE HE SIAD THANK YOU AND HE WAS SORRY WHY? BECAUSE IM TO SICK TO LEAVE, KYLE! I WAS AMAZAED THAT HE THOUGHT HE SHOULD LEAVE NO WAY BUT? NO BUTS YOUR STAYING HE WAS SMILING THANK YOU. KYLE WAKE UP A SEC HUH? LET ME TAKE YOUR TEMP OK IN THE EAR, (WAIT A MINUTE) 102 KYLE LAY DOWN M KAY KYLE YOU OK YEAH JUST TIRED COME ON IM GONNA TAKE YOU HOME AND TAKE CARE OF YOU THERE THA KYLE OH MAN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHATS WRONG IT HURTS WHAT HURTS MY APPENDIX MOM! WHAT CALL 911 WHY KYLE`S APPENDIX.

at the hospital

I SUCK NO YOU DON`T JOSH DECLEN SAID DECLEN YEAH THIS MAY SOUND WEIRD BUT CAN I HAVE A HUG?

JOSH LOOKED TERRIFIED SURE THANKS ! LORI IF YOU TAKE A PIC I`LL KILL YOU HE`S BACK! YOU SUCK LMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! (THE SOUND YOU MAKE WHEN YOU STICK OUT YOUR TOUNGE) THEN KYLE`S DOCTER CAME IN DR. SAM

DR. SAM KYLE NEEDS HIS APPENDIX REMOVED TONIGHT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HIM?, YES WE ALL SAID.

KYLE`S ROOM

JOSH CAME IN FIRST DUDE YOU LOOK LIKE CRAP! I LAUGHED BUT IT SOON TURNED INTO A COUGHING SPASM CRUD! IM SORRY! ITS OK** NO ITS NOT! I SUCK AS A BROTHER AND A FREIND HE SCREAMED AND PUNCHED THE WALL SO HARD HIS HAND WAS BLOODY AND BROKEN I DON`T DESERVE YOU AS A BROTHER! JOSH BE QUITE THEY`LL KICK YOU **OUT LET ME FIX YOUR HAND ARE YOU GONNA TRY TO HEAL IT NO IM TO SICK AND I JUST WANT TO WRAP IT UP, KYLE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS READY TO HURL TO BE HONEST KYLE DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO COME IN NOW N-N-NO THANKS THEN I KNEW HE WAS GONNA HURL JOSH YEAH CAN YOU GET THAT BUCKET OVER THERE AND LEAVE FOR A SECOND 1 YES 2 HELL NO IV GOT YOU THANKS THEN LETS JUST SAY IT WAS NOT PRETTY AND HE FELL ASLEEP UH DAD CAN I GO HOME OK THANKS JOSH WHATS WRONG KYLE BASICLLY HURLED UP HIS WHOLE STOMACH AND PASSED OUT CRAP I KNOW I HATE THIS AMANDA YEAH WHY IS YOUR MOM SO MEAN I DON`T KNOW. IS **SHE **EVEN **WORRIED ABOUT KYLE** NO **WHAT THE FUCK watch your mouth Trager Amanda yeah can you take my video camra and record what im about to say sure i smiled**

**GO DIE IN HELL YOU FUCKING BASTERD AND HE FLICKED MY MOM OFF AND THEN SAID YOU DON`T DESERVE AMANDA SHE IS SO SWEET AND YOU TREAT HER LIKE SHE IS _YOUR PROPERTY_ AND WHAT DID KYLE EVER DO WRONG HUH! AND AMANDA LOVES KYLE AND KYLE LOVES AMANDA HE WOULD LITTERLLY RUN INTO A FIRE WITH PNEUMONIA IF HE HAD TO AND YOU THINK YOUR MODEL MOTHER OF THE YEAR BUT YOUR NOT NO MOTHER WOULD DENY LOVE LIKE AMANDA AND KYLE`S. AND HE WALKED AWAY AMANDA DID YOU RECORD THAT YEP YOU ROCK JOSH I DON`T WANT TO GO HOME CAN I STAY WITH YOU GUYS SURE THANK YOU BUT WHAT ABOUT MY STUFF WE`LL FIGURE IT OUT YOU STAY WITH KYLE YOU RULE JOSH. ...**

**AT THE HOSPITEL**

**OMG JOSH! LORI SCREAMED WITH JOY THANK GOD SOMEBODY PUT HER IN HER PLACE, IM PROUD OF YOU JOSH MOM DAD CAN AMANDA STAY WITH US YES BUT WE NEED TO GET AMANDA`S STUFF JOSH WE`LL BUY AMANDA CLOTHES AND ECT AND I`LL SHARE MY HAIR STUFF WITH HER LORI SIAD **

AMANDA`S EYES FILLED WITH TEARS ' THANK YOU SO MUCH YOUR WELCOME SWEETHEART KYLE WHAT DO YOU THINK

ALL I SAY IS **HOOOOOORAY! **WE ALL LAUGHED KYLE IS SO MUETURE AND HE ACTED LIKE A KID IT WAS NICE TO SEE HIM SMILE WHERE ARE YOU STAYING UM MAYBE IN THE GEUST ROOM?

ANKKKKKKKK! WRONG ANSWER HE SAID THEN WERE IN MY ROOM I HAVE ENUGHE ROOM FOR A AIR BED AND I LIKE KNOWING YOUR **SAFE !**

**KYLANDA ROMANCE I LOVE IT! hey Amanda guess what` what I AM TAKING YOU ON A DATE. BUT THEN HE FELL ASLEEP poor guy yeah come guys lets go home Mrs Trager can I stay sure we`ll see you soon.**

SCHOOL

GUYS IM WORREID ABOUT KYLE I KNOW POOR LITTLE MUFFIN HUH OH THAT`S THE NICKNAME HILLREY GAVE KYLE OOOOOOOOOOH! NOW WE GOT IT.

THEN DEKEMAN CAME UP TO US HI HE SAID HI

**D: **CAN YOU GIVE THIS TO KYLE IT WAS A NEW NOTEBOOK AND CRAYONES BUT IT ALSO HAD A BOX OF NEON COLORS AND I CAN GET KYLE`S HOMEWORK FOR HIM TO I KNOW HOW MUCH IT SUCKS TO HAVE A APPENDEMOCTOMY DURIRING THE SCHOOL YEAR SO... I WAS WONDERING CAN I VIST HIM WITH YOU?

**L: THANKS AND YES YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE BEING NICE ABOUT THIS.**

**J: YEAH MAN THAT BE GREAT**

**DEC: I SECOND THAT**

**D: THANK YOU AND I WAS ALSO HOPEING CAN I BE FREINDS WITH YOU GUYS AND I DON`T HAVE ANY ECXEPT FOR KYLE.**

**ALL: YES!**

THANK YOU SO MUCH I HAVE TO GO BUT I'LL SEE YOU AT LUNCH RIGHT " RIGHT COOL BYE

AWWW! SUCH A NICE GUY I CAN`T BELIVEVE EVERYONE IS SO MEAN TO HIM LORI SAID.

I KNOW EVERYONE AGRRED**, ! CRAP IM LATE GUYS BYE.**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

WE WERE ON ARE WAY HOME WHEN WE SAW DEEKMEN

HEEEEEEEEEY PEOPLES! WE LAUGHED YES I MADE YOU LAUGH WOOHOO! THEN A RANDOM GUY YELLED **YO! FREAKMEN! LK IGNORED HIM.**

HEY KYLE 'HEY I COME BEARING GIFTS LK SAID WITH JOY HAHAHA! YOU GOOF WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAKING YOU SMILE YES YES YOU ARE.

SO LORI DID I MISS ANYTHING WELL...

1. ANDY WENT CRAZY SINCE YOU WERE`ENT IN SCHOOL. ; AWWW! I FEEL SPECIAL THEN THE DOOR OPENED

(CRRRREEEEK)

SPEAK OF DEVIL AND SHE COMES AH THE WODERFUL ANDY IS HERE HAHA

THEN KYLE PASSED OUT

**WE NEED A DR NOW!**

**THEY REMOVED HIS APPENDIX AND A WEEK LATER HE WENT HOME**

**A WEEK LATER**

I AM GLAD YOUR HOME ME TO ME TO.

THE ENDING SUCKS I KNOW BUT I GOT A NEW IDEA


End file.
